1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention is a forming method for sheet met al cans made from aluminum or steel sheet or a combination of said both materials, said method being called "ironing". Said sheets may as well be provided with an additional functional co a ting (e. g. lamination or coat of varnish). In this technical field, ironed can bodies are obtained which in a closing process may be provided with can ends to obtain closed cans.
In said technical field, it is an object of the invention to reduce tool wear and to simultaneously save material.